


All I Wanted

by sp00kyjelly_beans



Series: New Perspective [SCREAM SERIES] [2]
Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Movie: Scream 2 (1997), Movie: Scream 3 (2000), Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kyjelly_beans/pseuds/sp00kyjelly_beans
Summary: It's been nearly two years since The Woodsboro Massacre. (Y/n) has tried to move on but she can't seem to forget about her ex-boyfriend, Stu Macher.
Relationships: Derek Feldman/Sidney Prescott, Dewey Riley/Gale Weathers, Randy Meeks/Reader, Stu Macher/Reader
Series: New Perspective [SCREAM SERIES] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

I see traces of you everywhere

I see flashes of your presence every time I blink. Your tall, lanky demeanor follows me wherever I go. And sometimes I think it's real.

Not only in broad daylight do you haunt me but also in my dreams. Nights when I'm capable of falling asleep I catch glimpses of your bright smile but it is soon replaced by the insanity I witnessed that night.

I'm dreaming right now. I know I'm dreaming.

For weeks I've had the same one over and over. I'm walking on the sidewalk that the five of us treaded when we all first met. I no longer feel the freedom of being young. I can't feel your arm lazily slinging around my shoulder in an attempt for me to notice you. This sidewalk seems endless. Every step I take is another slab of concrete added.

But the distance between us is diminishing.

I can see the back of your figure about twenty feet ahead of me. You're walking slowly but my pace is quickening. Fifteen feet ahead. It's taken me weeks to catch up to you. Ten feet ahead. I see you pause slightly as if you're waiting for me. Five feet. You completely stop and I sense that you know I'm there but you don't turn around.

My hand reaches out. It's slow. Agonizingly slow. I draw in a breath as I feel the fabric of your sweater connect with the padding of my fingers. You still don't move. I grip onto your sleeve and whip you around.

Rather than your usual shit-eating grin, you're smiling down at me. Tranquility. I see peace in your eyes. The same very eyes I would seek comfort in every night. The eyes that would look into mine eagerly when we fought. The eyes I knew before that night.

You continue to stare at me and wait for me to speak.

"What are you doing..." I say.

"What do you mean?"

I feel a breath hitch in my throat. It's been eight months since I've heard your voice. Your voice is also calm, unnervingly calm.

"Why... are you here?" I keep my eyes trained on your chest, not daring to look up at your glance. It terrifies me. As if it would change at any moment.

"Don't you want me here?" You incline your head slightly and I shake mine. "Why not?"

"Because..."

"Aw... you're still as stubborn as ever, (Y/N)," You tut and reach up to pet my cheek but I flinch away.

"Stop..." I hiss. It's more painful than angry. Your arm drops. "You left me here..." I mutter.

"Here?"

"You know what I mean," I croak. Tears are filling to the brim. "You left me there. You died. You died and you left me." You take a step towards me but I only go back, my hands flinging up to grip onto the tassels of my hair.

"Doll-"

"I was left here by myself," I feel my voice rising, growing harsher and coarse. "You left me... all alone, Stu."

"Doll, please-"

"Why? Why do you keep coming back?!" I wail. "You should be dead. I know you're dead. I want you DEAD."

"I'm sorry-"

"No!" I point a figure at you viciously while sobbing. Hot tears spill down my face fueling my anger even more. "You don't GET to apologize. You don't get to apologize for leaving me for dead with everyone... everyone I loved because you KILLED THEM. You ruined my LIFE. I loved you and you RUINED MY LIFE."

I've clenched my eyes shut while I continue to scream at you. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and I thrash around some more trying to push away whoever was gripping onto me. I feel my legs tangle between fabric and when I open my eyes... everything is dark.

I'm no longer on the streets of Woodsboro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the first real chapter is up! This book will most likely have weekly updates, once every weekend. Hope you've enjoyed it so far!

The blue eyes that haunted me previously were replaced with hazel eyes.

A groggy voice croaked out, "(Y/N)? ... (Y/N) baby... it's okay," Although tired, Randy's voice was full of concern. "I'm right here, hun... you're having a bad dream is all..."

I took a deep breath and sniffled, wiping the tears off my face. Fuck. Not again.

I let out a sigh and reached out to switch on the lamp on our bedside table. Randy emitted a noise of dismay and slapped a pillow over his face.

"Sorry..." I mumbled. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and looked down at my thighs. Now that I'm awake there was no way I would fall back to sleep. It's still dark outside and the clock that sits next to the lamp read five-thirty a.m. Randy and I don't usually wake up for another two hours. "You want any breakfast?"

Randy took a moment to respond and eventually threw the pillow to the side, "Sure." He still has his morning voice and that made me smile just a little bit. I searched for something to cover my bare legs since it was practically freezing in our apartment and I threw on a pair of Randy's pajama pants. They're a little big but nothing I can't fit. While I slipped on his pants I realized that I'm also wearing his t-shirt. A Red Hot Chili Peppers tee.

I flipped around to face my boyfriend who was currently standing at the foot of the bed, aimlessly searching for something. I held my arms out in triumph, any feelings leftover from my night terrors fading away.

"Look!" I said and Randy shot a glance my way, his eyebrows raised. "I'm Randy Meeks!" I said as if I were him.

His eyebrows fell back down to their normal place and he gave me an annoyed, but playful, glare. "Haha... very funny," he said, monotonously walking over. His hands snaked around my waist gently as he went in for a kiss. I returned it happily, smiling into his lips. Once he pulled away his eyes raked over my body and his eyebrows furrowed the lower he looked down, "Hey- ...I was looking for those pants just now!"

"You're too slow, Meeks," I grinned, placing my hands on his chest.

"Oh? That's not what you were saying last night."

I slapped his chest, "Shut up!" I pulled away and walked out of our bedroom to the small kitchen.

Even though we moved in a month ago, the messiness makes it look like we've been settled in for a year. Pieces of our clothing, trash, and items out of place littered the tiny apartment. I keep calling it 'our' apartment as if Randy and I shared it, but we don't. He comes over so often that it feels like we're living together.

After the murders, Randy and I grew really close. Since he, Sidney, and I were the sole teen survivors from that night it really was just us three. I wouldn't have had it any other way... but that's not to say that I feel like we missed out on a lot.

I spent the majority of the school year at home. My aunt Tiffany moved in since she elected herself as my guardian (and she didn't trust my father's side to properly take care of me.) So my time was spent at the only two places that mattered. School and home.

It's easy to assume why. I mean, since my ex-boyfriend's disappearance I can only feel so comfortable doing day-to-day things. Plus, the neverending feeling of being watched tends to put a downer on someone's mood. 

I want to say that I pushed through my senior year but I'd only be lying to myself. It was hard. I couldn't go to dances or have after school study sessions or get a job. It was home and school, home, and school, home and school. 

Randy made up for it though. When prom season rolled around he decided to calm my nerves for one night. 

I walked downstairs after my aunt called for me about the fifth time. Above all else, she vouched for my safety. She understood my reclusiveness. Yet, she was a sucker when it came to living the full American high school experience. Not to mention, it was my senior year! She repeated this to me frequently. 'You should be out this weekend! Riding a limo to the prom! You should have a boyfriend. Randy is nice, I don't see him turning out to be a psychopath,' she would say.

I wanted to. My heart yearned for something normal. But I couldn't. My rejection of her pleas wouldn't convince her. Neither would the look on my face when Randy was mentioned. I couldn't help it. My facial expressions would always betray me. But still. I didn't want to live the normal high school experience. It wasn't my decision. That was taken away from me about six months ago. 

But here I was, at the bottom of the stairwell, staring at my Aunt who was holding out a sleek maroon prom dress. Her eager eyes and smile said it all. 

"No," I said. "I'm not going. I don't even have a date."

I tried turning around to go back to the sanctuary of my room but the formal attire was shoved into my hands before I could protest. "Too late," Aunt Tiffany said. "I'm going to get you ready right now. And you DO have a date."

She ushered me into my bathroom and applied makeup to my pores and eyelids. I was grateful that it took such a short amount of time. Otherwise, I was sure she would have caked it on. I slipped on the dress and stared at myself in the mirror. This was the first time in months that I didn't look like I had just died. My hair was left alone, tamed at best, but the way it was left made the dress look even more elegant. 

I was shoved back down the many steps of stairs and my aunt placed a red rose boutonniere in my palms. I wanted to ask more questions but then she flipped my body around to face the hallway that led to my backyard. I tiptoed through the creaky corridor. 

"Wait, I don't have shoes!" I whispered, I wasn't sure why I did. 

"You don't need them. Just go."

I listened to my aunt's orders and continued. What was in the backyard? The anticipation was killing me. 

Finally, I reached the sliding glass door and was met with warm light instead of the cool night sky. My backyard was nearly vacant, all traces of old rickety outdoor furniture had vanished and the grass had been mowed. The tall fences that closed off the area were decorated with twinkling star fairy lights, each star hung down the inside of the fence. The one tree that resided inside of the backyard held lanterns that were connected and hung from other trees that sat outside of the fence walls. 

And in the middle stood Randy Meeks. In a suit and holding a corsage. 

My heart skipped a beat when I walked closer to him. A warm smile that sat comfortably on his face now dropped to an expression I couldn't read. As I walked, I pulled the dress up slightly and looked down.

"What? Is it the dress? I had no idea, it was my aunt who-" 

"You look stunning, (Y/n)," Randy whispered. I was only a few inches from him and he had inclined his head to speak with me, wanting to meet my eyes. His hazel pools twinkled when I finally met them. "You look so good."

"Thanks," I said. "You look really good, Randy, like-... really nice." I could see his cheeks gain a pink glow when I returned the compliment. "Did you do all of this?"

"Yeah, actually," He chuckled and looked around the backyard. "Your aunt gave me a few tips but otherwise, yeah. I figured you wanted to go to prom but also wanted to stay home. So why not both!" Randy rambled, scratching the back of his neck. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" I threw my arms around him and leaned into his body. I pulled away and held up the boutonniere, "My aunt gave me this." I straightened his coat and pinned the needle into the fabric, the boutonniere matched perfectly with his tie.

"Hold out your hand for me," I did as I was told and Randy placed the corsage around my wrist. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

I watched as Randy ran to the corner of the backyard where a boombox sat. He pulled a small cassette tape out from behind it and popped it in without missing a beat. He pressed play and approached me with his arms open.

"Care for a dance?" Randy grinned as the vocals of a Nsync member began singing. 

I laughed and took his hand, "Is this from the new Nsync album?" Randy joined my laughter and nodded. We danced to a few more songs, one being a Mariah Carey song. I didn't take him to be such a fan but he knew all of the words! Then a slow song started to play, I recognized it to be I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith. Randy took one of my hands and placed one of his on my hip, bringing me close.

I laid my head on his shoulder as we swayed back and forth to the music. When the lyrics began I felt Randy lean closer to my ear, softly singing the words to me. His warm breath hitting my ear tickled, causing me to giggle. After the chorus, I pulled away to look at him.

"Thank you, Randy. For all of this," I sighed, content with tonight. "For everything."

He looked at me with that same look in his eyes. The look I couldn't quite figure out earlier. "Of course. I just want you happy... I hate seeing you couped up in your room every day... You deserve to live a happy life."

I felt my features drop, "Do I?" I whispered, looking down. 

"Yes," Randy took a hold of my chin to look back up at him. "You don't deserve to miss a thing," He smiled a toothy smile, obviously proud of his little play on words.

"You're so cheesy!" I chuckled, my eyes flickering between his hazel pools and his lips. 

"I won't say sorry for it," Randy said, his voice husky.

Before I knew it, Randy had leaned down to press his lips softly against mine. I leaned into the kiss and gripped onto his coat to pull him against me. Both of his hands stayed onto my waist as the kiss deepened. I could feel the smile that grew on his face the longer we stayed in this position. The music colliding with this moment made it a million times more perfect.

"I've always wanted to do that," Randy grinned when we pulled away. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"(Y/n)? Whatcha thinking about?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my trance to look back at Randy. He had his head peeked out from the bathroom door. 

"You're burning the eggs!" He said with a toothbrush in his mouth. 

"Oh shit!" I squealed, pouring the scrambled eggs onto a nearby plate. "Sorry! I was just thinking..."

When Randy finished his bathroom routine he met me at our tiny kitchen table where I set both plates of food in front of us. "Thanks," He said hungrily and shoved a forkful of food into his mouth. "What were you thinking about?"

I pushed the food around on my plate and shrugged, smiling, "Just about our prom we had. It was so sweet, I kind of wish we could go back to that time." I took a few bites of the fruit on my plate.

Randy finished his food quickly and shot up from his seat. "I hear you!"

I watched him, confused. He had run to our bedroom, the noises of him digging around our closet were clear through the thin walls. Eventually, he came back out with something in his hand. Obviously, he wasn't going to show me so I joined him in front of the couch where he placed something in our stereo. He pressed the skip button a few times until that Aerosmith song started playing. 

He turned around and instantly started slow dancing with me, swaying me in his arms and twirling me around while trying to avoid the furniture. He swung me to where my back was pressed against his chest, my arms overlapping the other with each of our hands connected. He placed a kiss on my cheek.

"You wanna move in together?" Randy muttered.

I raised an eyebrow, "This is my apartment. Are you asking me if you can move in?"

"Is that a no?" He turned me to face him. He already knew the answer to this.

"No... It's not," I smirked. "You practically live here."

"I know," Randy swayed our hands. "I didn't wanna miss a step. I'm so happy with you and since... like... we survived together... I wanna live together. And... Wait-" He paused and I noticed the song was playing his favorite part of the bridge. He pulled me into a tight squeeze and half-yelled and half-sang the lyrics- "I JUST WANNA HOLD YOU CLOSE! AND FEEL YOUR HEART TO CLOSE TO MINE!!"

I burst into laughter unable to withdraw from his tight grasp. 

"AND STAY HERE IN THIS MOMENT FOR THE REST OF TIME!" He continued but stopped once the chorus hit. "Sorry. Favorite part," He pulled away smiling. We both stopped moving and Randy's face went from playful to serious. "... You dreamt about him again. Didn't you?"

Damnit. I bet my face has been giving it away all morning. 

"Uh..." I directed my eyes elsewhere, trying to focus on the sound of the music in the background. 

"You can tell me..." Randy moved his head into my line of vision. "I won't get mad. You know that..."

"I know," I sighed. I plopped onto the couch behind me with my arms folded. "But yeah. I did... It was weird... I was back in Woodsboro. He wasn't all... psychotic?"

"Wow. Pretty unrealistic..." Randy rolled his eyes. "Sorry..."

I kept my eyes forward. "It's fine..."

"You're sure?" Randy asked and I nodded my head. "Alright... If it gets worse, just tell me. I can call your shrink anytime."

I bit my lip and nodded once more. "Okay. You need to get ready for work," I patted Randy's leg and he shot up from the couch, planting a kiss on my cheek. "Love you."

"Love you," Randy repeated back to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. I know I promised weekly but school got busy. My break starts this week so they'll be more frequent now. Woo!

Randy finished getting ready for the day and helped me clean up breakfast. It was the first time in a while that we had time to eat in the morning. One of the few perks of having night terrors: waking up early. Though, that doesn’t apply well when waking up at 3 am.

Once our small kitchen wasn’t utter chaos, Randy was out the door. He managed to land a part-time job at, unsurprisingly, a movie rental store. He was hired immediately after we moved two years ago. I work at a mall store, just to keep up rent but it’s not like I need it.  
Before my dad died, he had a lot of money set aside in savings. He came from a well-off family and was successful in his workplace so after he died five years ago, my mom and I received it all. It was how we were able to move into our old house in Woodsboro. Then once my mom died that was even more money sent my way.

I’m not living a life of luxury. I still live in the tiny apartment paying my dues for college, but I could easily seclude myself. Find a cabin in the woods and never speak to anyone again. That’s not to say that I haven’t thought about it. 

But it would break Randy’s heart. So I’ve moved on from that state of mind. 

Once I was ready for work I drove to work at a normal pace. I’d be early by the time I show up. The streets of our new town were busy. It was new compared to Woodsboro but I grew to like it the past couple of years. I pulled up to a red light, digging into the car door for a tiny water bottle I had stashed in the cupholder.

When I leaned down my eyes landed on the sidewalk. People were walking at a normal rate, some in groups and some alone. Finally, I got a hold of the bottle and twisted the cap off quickly. I leaned my head back to down the rest of the liquid and found my eyes wandering to the sidewalk again.

What I saw this time made me choke.

I sputtered out the day-old water and it landed all over my top half and steering wheel. If my eyes weren’t still glued on the walking figure to my right I would have let out a series of curses. 

A car horn broke me out of my trance. I whipped my head forward to see that the light was green but I still hesitated. I looked back at the sidewalk but there was no trace of what I saw before.

I continued to drive. 

I suddenly found myself behind the register at my work, Turner’s. I was ringing up a pair of converse some teenage girl was purchasing, my eyes loosely focused on the shelves of shoes in front of me. I could barely recognize the false customer service voice leaving my lips. 

Nothing felt real.

This went on for about two hours into my shift until one of my coworkers approached. 

“Are you good?” He said, quirking a brow. 

“Yeah,” I nodded. I’m sure that my blank expression wasn’t convincing.

“Right… Well, Mandy says that you should go restock or something. She’s afraid you’ll freak out the customers. She says you’re too lifeless to be on the register.”

I nodded, unsure of how to respond. My coworker took my place and I trudged to the back of the store. It was dead silent.

I found it comforting.

The scenes of this morning kept replaying. Like a tape being rewound. Over and over again. I shoved the heels of my hands onto my eyes and rubbed viciously. This was worse than the nightmare I had. 

Once the static had cleared my vision I grabbed a stack of tennis shoes and reentered the store, going to the furthest corner away from humans. My movement became robotic as I stacked shoes into their rightful positions until I heard a phone rang. 

“Turners, how may I help you?” My manager, Mandy, paused. “...Just a moment. (Y/n)! It’s Randy!”

I dropped the last two boxes of shoes onto a nearby bench and centered myself at the register, taking the phone from Mandy.

“Right on time,” She muttered with a smirk. “You need to give me the recipe for a guy like him.”

I shrugged, “He’s store-bought, sorry,” She gave a laugh and turned back towards an impatient customer. I put the phone up to my ear. “Hello?”

“I heard that,” Randy said on the line. “Not funny.”

“It’s a little funny…” I said. “How’s work?”

“Fine, slow today. I’m thinking about snagging something for tonight. I’m thinking Titanic?” I could hear the grin in Randy’s voice. 

I hummed in response. This is the fifth time he’s tried getting me to watch it, which I refuse since it seemed cheesy. Randy was a man who loved seeing any and every movie. Such a completionist. So when he suggested it, I rejected it in some form. I didn’t have the energy today. My mind was elsewhere.

“Are you okay?” He knew me too well. “You sound… lifeless.”

“Funny. My manager said the same thing.”

“What happened?”

I opened my mouth to speak but found my breath hitch. I eyed Mandy, gesturing towards the back and she nodded in response. I darted into the storage area as quickly as I could but I guess my silence scared Randy.

“(Y/n)?”

“I’m here sorry…” I said in a hushed tone. “Something… really… shook me up on the way to work. I- ...It’s bad, Randy.”

“Tell me what’s going on, I can help.” His tone was reassuring but I could tell he was anxious. 

“... I saw Stu,” My esophagus felt raw, dry when I said his name. Randy was dead silent on the other line. I swallowed, “At least… I thought I did. I don’t know. I caught a glimpse but I had to drive but Randy I-”

“Just breathe,” Randy said. “Are you sure? Like completely sure?”

My eyes danced around the room as if an answer were to pop out in writing in front of me. I had no idea what to say. “...No,” I answered.

He sighed, “(Y/n)... I’m going to call that shrink once I get off, okay?”

“What?”

“This isn’t normal, (Y/n). With your so-called sighting of Stu Macher and your dream about him… it’s just all too coincidental.”

“Yes. I did. I had another dream,” I felt myself grow annoyed. “What I saw was real.”

“You don’t know what you saw. You said it yourself.”

“I know what I fucking saw, Randy,” the level of my voice raised. “I told you.”

“You told me you weren’t sure.”

“Who else could it have been?”

“I don’t know, someone who looks like him maybe?” Randy was becoming annoyed too.

“But what if it was-”

“I hate to shut down any hope here (Y/n) but that wasn’t Stu. It’s been two years,” Randy commanded. “He’s gone.”

I could feel tears welling up. He hated when Stu was brought up. Even this morning I could tell that he was reluctant to ask about my dream. He knew it was about him. The line went quiet for a minute as I searched for something to say.

“Fine,” I said, my voice wavering. He heard it.

“(Y/n)...”

“I’ll see you at home.”

The rest of my shift continued as it started. It drew on a lot longer than I expected but I found myself in the car once more, unsure of how my surroundings changed so quickly. In minutes I was in front of my door, fumbling to grab my keys. I wasn’t exactly eager to join my boyfriend but a creeping feeling went up my spine the longer I stayed outside. As if my senses were edging me to get inside the apartment.

I unlocked the door and shut it quickly, not bothering to meet Randy’s eyes. He shot up off of the couch and approached me like lightning.

“I’m sorry about earlier, I-”

I waved a hand and walked past him, “Don’t worry about it,” I sighed. “Let’s just move past it.”

We ate dinner in silence. Randy didn’t bring Titanic home, assuming I would be in a bad enough mood already. I told him I was getting in the shower so he stayed in the living room, watching something on the TV. 

I turned the water up to the highest temperature possible. Soaking under the scorching water, I ran my fingers through my wet hair. I closed my eyes while doing so and let myself grow numb. My mind, disconnected from my body, pounded inside of my skull. 

It wouldn’t stop replaying in my head. I swear I saw his blue eyes. Those ocean eyes engraved into my brain. Clear in my head I could see those ocean eyes forcing me to swim. They were deep and dark. I wasn’t swimming that night. I was drowning. I couldn’t breathe when those eyes parted from my glance. 

It felt like my chest was exploding. He shot my mother six times. He forced me to watch. 

A pair of hands touched the back of my forearms and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I let out a gasp.

“It’s just me… Christ… It’s hot in here,” Randy said, his voice huskier than usual. He held onto my elbows to keep me from slipping and I eased into his touch. “You mind if I join you?” His head inclined to kiss the edge of my left shoulder.

“You’re already in here,” I said, leaning into him. He kissed my shoulder once more, just one inch to the right. 

“I know.” Another kiss.

“Care to make it hotter in here?” I leaned my head to the side, allowing him more leeway. He moved my hair to the side. 

“That was the plan,” Lust was clear in his words. I gasped once more, but from the attention, he gave to my neck. He let out a low chuckle, making me twitch. One of his hands left my forearm and I could feel his fingers trace along my hip bone, reaching towards my front. He pulled me closer to him, aggressively and I laughed in surprise. It shifted into another pleasured gasp as he focused more on my neck.

“Eager tonight?” My voice dropped lower and he nibbled on my sweet spot. His fingers found their rightful place, massaging into me. That was one way to answer my question.

The remainder of the shower was pleasant. It eased away from the stresses of the day. I met Randy on our bed, drying my hair off. I leaned into his frame that laid on his side, his head resting on his hand.

“That was a wonderful housewarming gift,” He grinned and pecked me on the cheek.

“Now that you’re a full-time resident, there’s more to come,” I threw my towel to the side and faced away from Randy. My hair formed a curtain around my face but he moved it away.

“I am sorry about this morning,” He mumbled but I didn’t meet his glance. “I was out of line. I need to push past my… feelings about him and focus on you more. You’re my priority, (Y/n).”

He lifted his knuckle to my cheek in comfort, which I obliged to. I nodded, “It’s okay… It’s not easy. It probably won’t be easy for a while.”

“That’s for damn sure.”


	4. Chapter 3.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! So I wanted to say the next ten chapters will be flashbacks. This is to help fill some gaps, simply bc I feel like the relationship between Randy and Y/n feels a little stale, along with the internal battle of her feelings toward Stu. It's just to help develop this stuff, especially there are huge gaps in the storyline that were only referenced. (Majority of their junior year [Maureen Prescott's death to the original movie events], their senior year, and freshman year of college.)   
> Hope that clears some things up! Enjoy!!

_Your hard stare pierced into the back of my head. I did my best to ignore it but the giggles managed to escape._

_“You’re such a dork!” I said, pushing your head away. You chuckled and shook your head._

_“I’m your dork.”_

_“Stu, I need to study.”_

_“And I need attention.”_

_“You can’t afford to fail this test, Stu. You may as well fail and repeat your junior year.”_

_“I’ll just cheat off of you.”_

_Before I could protest, you shoved the books off of my lap and took their place. Your large hands comfortably rested on my waist, preventing me from leaving your grasp. Not that I wanted to. Your blue eyes were inches from mine, your nose pressed against the tip of mine._

_“Attention. Now.”_

_“Stu-” You cut me off, shoving your lips against mine._

_“Every time you argue with me, you get another kiss.”_

_“Is that supposed to deter me from arguing?”_

_“I don’t know what deter means, but I’ll take that as back talk,” Your lips pressed against mine once more, but for much longer. When you finally pulled away you stared. That’s all you ever did. Stare at me. As if you were trying to memorize how I looked._

_“Are you done now?”_

_“Will you give me attention?”_

_“...Maybe.”_

_“It’s a yes or no question, (Y/n).”_

_I opened my mouth to speak but the sound of a telephone ringing sounded throughout the house. Your head dropped onto my chest in defeat and you let out an annoyed groan._

_“I’ll be right back.”_

_“Nooooo....”_

_“You are such a child,” I pushed your heavy body off of my figure and hopped across the room._

_“I thought I was a dork?” You yelled from my room._

_“You’re a dorky child!” I called back from the hallway. The phone rang three more times until I answered in the kitchen. “(L/n) residence, (Y/n) speaking…”_

_My once content expression turned to a confused one. My eyes trailed after you, you were digging through one of my cupboards but I was trying to piece together the callers’ words. None of it was making sense. As you munched on some chips, your eyebrows furrowed because of the look on my face._

_“Who was that?”_

_“Sidney” I muttered, holding a hand to my head. You were at my side instantly, dropping the chips to the side. “She…”_

_“What is it?”_

_“She had another freakout. A nightmare. I dunno, but I’m worried about her.”_

_“I’m sure she’s fine. She’s got, Billy.”_

_I shook my head and looked around for my purse. It had my keys._

_“I don’t think so… It’s not like she can talk to him about this sort of thing.”_

_“Sure he can. I mean it’s not like he has a mom either,” You half-laughed. I stopped dead in my tracks to glare at you. “What?”_

_“Not funny, Stuart.”_

_“Listen, they have more in common about it than-”_

_“Than who? Me? You seem to forget that one of my parents is dead. Billy’s mother left. Willingly. Not the same thing. If anything, you’re the one out of the loop here, Stu.”_

_“C’mon it’s our night tonight! You can’t possibly be leaving.”_

_“No, I was supposed to study. You’re the one who snuck in.”_

_“Oh, but you’d drop it all for Sidney?”_

_“You’d drop it all for Billy,” I went back to searching for my purse. It’s in the kitchen somewhere._

_“That’s not fair.” I didn’t answer you. “Please, just stay here. I won’t bother you anymore.” I turned to see you holding up my purse, away from my reach. “Please…” you begged._

_“Give me my purse, Stuart.”_

_“No.”_

_“It has my keys. Give me my purse.”_

_“No,” You said sternly. “I want you here with me.”_

_“You always have me, Stu. Why can’t I go see my best friend.” This time, you didn’t answer. “Fine,” I huffed. “I’ll just go down the street to Randy’s. He’ll give me a ride.”_

_I grabbed my jacket off of a kitchen seat and attempted to leave the kitchen but you blocked my entry. The look on your face showed that you were fuming. Jaw locked and a fist clenching on my tiny purse._

_“Why does it always come back to him?”_

_“What?”_

_“Randy. Randy. Randy… Randy,” You said. “Randy will do this. Randy will do that. Why isn’t it ever me?”_

_“What the hell are you talking about?” I glared. “Randy and I are friends. Always have been, always will.”_

_“You don’t see how he looks at you, (Y/n). He’s such a little-”_

_“What the hell has gotten into you? It’s like you don’t want me to have anyone else in my life!”_

_“It’s not that-”_

_“Then what is it? You’re preventing me from seeing two of my friends… because… because you’re threatened by them.”_

_“I am not!”_

_“Listen, Stuart, you might be able to joke, laugh, and then flip the switch with your other little girlfriends… but that’s not going to be me. I have a life outside away from you and you need to respect that.”_

_I shoved past your tall figure, trying to ignore the fumes coming out of my ears. You tried to call me back but I never turned around. You never followed after me either. I stomped up a few blocks until finally, I was face to face with a dark wooden door. I pounded on the hardwood, not caring who I woke up._

_“What the-” Randy’s face came into view. Once confused, now red as a beet. “(Y/n)... What are you doing on my doorstep at 10 pm?”_

_Randy was wearing a black graphic t-shirt that looked like a movie cover to some superhero I didn’t know and a pair of pajama pants. He didn’t seem like he was sleeping, but it only makes sense that he would be a night owl. Only rarely have I been at his house before, even less inside of it. I shoved past his figure and entered his foyer. His living room was in my line of vision, where he had a Nightmare on Elm Street playing loud on his TV._

_“Come in… I guess…”_

_“I-I’m sorry, Randy,” I sighed, afraid that if I spoke too much then tears would slip. “I need a ride to-... to Sid’s.”_

_“Why? What’s wrong?” Randy blocked my view of the TV, suddenly concerned. “Why do you sound like you’re about to cry?”_

_A large pressure began to build on my nose and my cheeks began to overheat. Randy’s comment made it ten times worse. Hot tears spilled onto my burning cheeks so I hid my face. I could feel his hand placed on my shoulder._

_“I just got in a fight with Stu,” I whined._

_“What did he do?”_

_“Nothing… We were just arguing and I tend… to cry whenever people are mad at me!”_

_“Well… what was the argument then?”_

_“Sid called and she seemed freaked out. I wanted to go check in on her since… well you know her mom and everything… but he wouldn’t let me leave! Then I said I was going to come to ask you for a ride then he freaked out on me even more!”_

_I stood in silence, letting my salty tears flow out and run their course. Randy seemed appalled. I wasn’t sure if it was from my whining or the gossip he learned. I was afraid he would ask more or worse, hug me. But he didn’t. He took one look at my pleading eyes and understood._

_He left my side to grab his keys._

_“C’mon, let's go see Sid."_


	5. Chapter 3.1

_Today was the day. My first official weekend out of town with you._

_I’m surprised my mom ever agreed. It’s only been a few months since Maureen Prescott’s death but she’s been freaked out about the killer on the loose. There haven’t been any more attacks and you managed to convince her that your parents were joining us. Not true._

_I felt bad lying to her but I didn’t mind all too much. Anything to be with you._

_We were going up to the mountains for the weekend. I haven’t seen snow since last year and since you were determined to make me happy, he asked his parents if he could take me up to the cabin that they own. They said yes, of course._

_It was Friday and there you were, standing on my porch._

_“(Y/n), Stu’s here!” My mom called from the front door, in an annoyed tone._

_“I’m right here mom,” I grinned._

_“Stu why don’t you help her grab her things.”_

_You did as you were told and I grabbed your hand, leading your tall figure to my bedroom. You grabbed onto my half-packed bag, surprised by the lightness. I pecked your cheek, bid my mother goodbyes, and left._

_The car ride lasted for a few hours at the least. There were minimal stops, lots of snacks, and a tape you made special for the occasion. As soon as we arrived, I fell in love._

_The snow was falling slow and tranquil onto the wooden cabin. When I left the car, I hugged my arms tightly to prevent any of my body heat from escaping. My breath fogged in front of me as I stared at the scene in front of me. We were high in the mountains and it was breathtaking. The night had reached us and the town lights shone brightly. The stars were still evident in the sky but the black night clashed with the snowy scenery._

_“Do you like it?” You grinned, encapsulating me in your grasp._

_“It’s so pretty…”_

_“You’re prettier.”_

_I slapped your arm, unable to take the compliment. “You’re unbelievably cheesy.”_

_“You wanna get cheesier and make out in the nice, cozy cabin?”_

_“Smooth. Real smooth.”_

_The inside of the cabin was adorable. Rustic and cozy was the theme. I sat in front of the fireplace, attempting to get a fire started, while you unpacked our things in the master bedroom of the cabin. When you finished I had it warm and toasty._

_“Look at what I have…” You sang. I turned to see you behind the couch, holding up a baggy with a shit-eating grin on your face. “Mary Jane is now on vacation with us.”_

_“I love Mary Jane!” I cheered. “I have a fire started.”_

_“Wonderful.”_

_By midnight we were warm, toasty, and fried. You brought out extra large blankets and pillows for us to make a pallet on the floor as we smoked. In front of us were ashes and snacks sprawled out, and I just couldn’t stop myself from laughing. You’re ten times funnier when we’re high._

_Though, eventually, we had to clean up the mess. You were too lazy to do so. You laid on your back as I ventured between the living room and the kitchen, paying attention to the ceiling more than me. Every so often I would hear you giggling to yourself, but I never asked what for._

_When I entered your line of sight holding two cups of hot chocolate, it’s like you turned into a puppy. You jumped up into a criss-cross position and held out your hands for the hot beverage. I can’t recall how I made it but you said it tasted good. Which is all that mattered._

_“This was the best idea… ever.” You said, setting the empty mug on the coffee table. “I am a genius.”_

_“You are, actually.”_

_“Really?”_

_“No.”_

_“Wow. Brutal.”_

_“Come up here, you big dork,” I laid horizontally on the couch, my arms open for you to lay your head on my chest, which you obliged. Once you had nestled into my figure I wrapped my arms around your neck, petting and scratching your head. The buzz was beginning to wear off, making us sleepy as hell._

_Although my body wanted nothing but to sleep, my mind wandered to when I first moved back to Woodsboro. I wanted nothing to do with you. You were confusing. Messy. The most difficult boy I knew. I never would have expected this. To have my arms wrapped around you, lulling you to sleep. A sigh left my lips and caused your bright ocean eyes to peer up at me._

_“I thought you were asleep?” I cooed._

_“Nah. You’re too loud… Whatcha thinking about?”_

_“Us. The beginning of our relationship… You were very confusing.”_

_“I was the confusing one?” You asked, exasperated. You lifted your body above me now, your arms positioning on both sides of me. “I never knew your feelings! One minute we were fine and the next you were blowing up on me.”_

_“Yeah yeah, but if you had told me your feelings sooner it would have worked out.”_

_“And if you realized your feelings about me then it would have been easier for me to tell you!”_

_The shocked look on your face was serious. I could tell that even just thinking about the beginning of us was stressful. I lifted a hand to my mouth and giggled. I didn’t feel bad about anything I put him through._

_“Oh? You think this is funny?”_

_“Hilarious.”_

_There came a pause, I expected you to rebound my statement with a comeback but it never came. This caused my laughter to die down, my eyes growing wide. Your previously lifted eyebrows went back to their normal position and your mouth that was agape shifted into a smirk. Your body lowered, preventing me from moving. Your blue eyes looked hungry._

_“What are you thinking about?” I whispered._

_Your lips brushed against my earlobe, causing me to shudder. Your voice dropped down an octave, husky and yearning. “I’m thinking that you look really sexy laying under me.”_

_I gasped slightly, feeling your chuckle rumble against my chest. Your nose brushed against mine and I met your kiss. You tasted like chocolate. I was hungry for more. My arms snaked around your neck and you furthered the kiss while I allowed your hands to explore my body. They met my skin underneath my sweater, tugging the material off of my torso._

_The homeliness of the fireplace welcomed my bare skin as your fingers danced across my ribcage. The paddings of my own hands were yanking on your t-shirt, desperate for the thin fabric to be removed. You helped, and I could feel your hot skin press against my own. Your lips traveled from mine, pecking my jawline down to my breasts. Your entire body inched, wanting to reach downwards. I never stopped you._

_“Is this too much?” You said, reaching the hemming of my jeans. I shook my head no. “Have you ever done anything like this before?” I shook my head once more. “Do you want-”_

_“Yes,” I complied breathily. “I’m ready, Stu.”_

_Another grin stretched wide across your face. “I’m going to make this the best then…”_


	6. Chapter 3.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter lol. Soz. Also this one feels like it came straight out of a dramatic reality TV show episode lmao so sorry if its like extra cheesy haha

_You and I had another fight. A big one. It’s rare. We banter often but rarely do we get this angry. It’s been a few days without us speaking and it feels like hell. I can barely remember what the fight was about._

_I’m sitting in Randy’s living room watching a movie. He put on Alien to fill the silence but I couldn’t focus. My mind always wandered back to you. It was irritating. I wanted to throw a pillow at the TV in front of me._

_Initially, the plan wasn’t supposed to end up at Randy’s house. I was angrily cleaning my own to prevent myself from crying, I’ve found out that keeping my mind busy helps, then he arrived. The six of us were meant to have a movie night but Billy and Sidney bailed for their own date night, Tatum had work and you were avoiding me at all costs. As soon as Randy saw my face he knew something was wrong but he didn’t pry. He never did._

_I always wondered why we didn't hang out more often, just the two of us, besides the implications of a boy and girl spending time alone. I’m not the type to initiate hangouts, Randy wasn’t either, so this was an infrequent moment. The only time I can recall him and I alone was the split second he saw me cry. Every other time spent together was in a group setting._

_Even though we weren’t close, I’m glad that we’re friends nonetheless. He’s probably the only bearable male in my life and the only one that understands when I want to be left in peace. I can’t pin why you hate him so much. Your assumptions of his feelings toward me are baffling. You insist that he’s head over heels in love but I can’t see it. He seems far from it._

_I rested my chin on my knee, attempting to focus on Ellen Ripley but it’s no use. I let out a heavy sigh. Randy’s head turned, I could see from the corner of my eye, but he said nothing. For a moment I thought he might but then the doorbell rang._

_“I’ll get it,” Randy said._

_I kept my eyes glued on the screen, not thinking anything of who it could be but then I heard your voice._

_“Is she here?”_

_“Yeah but she seems upset. She’s quieter than usual. What did you do?”_

_“It’s none of your business.”_

_“Maybe not, but-”_

_“Can you just let me in?” You growled._

_Then you said something in a voice that I couldn’t hear. I leaned back to get a slip of a word but received nothing. Randy’s heavy footsteps trudged back into the living room. He seemed defeated._

_“Stu’s here for you. He’s asking to talk. I’m not letting him in my house.” Randy plopped back onto the couch and didn’t look at me._

_I closed the dark wooden door behind me and folded my arms. You looked exhausted and disheveled. Your short hair was messy and it looked like you just rolled out of bed, despite it being nearly 7 pm. Your hands were stuck in your pockets, thumbs out and tapping impatiently against your thighs._

_“Hey.”_

_“Hi.”_

_“How have you been?”_

_“Why are you here?”_

_We said at the same time. Your lips strained into a thin line._

_“You can go first.”_

_I sighed, “Why are you here, Stu?”_

_“To apologize.”_

_I didn’t respond._

_“I didn’t mean to blow up on you like that… and you know I care about you. I just want to spend time with you. Can you blame me for wanting to have fun with my girlfriend?”_

_“Fun shouldn’t involve keeping me from my friends. I haven’t seen Sidney and Tatum in weeks-”_

_“Bullshit.”_

_“No. You know it’s true. You do this thing where you keep me all cooped up with you 24/7, then you ignore me if I don’t want to hang out with you for once, and I have to reel you back in so things are okay again.” I threw my hands up in the air. Just staring at your face made me infuriated. “I haven’t had a normal fucking weekend for so long, Stu. You’re so much effort.”_

_“Effort? I’m the one that’s so much effort?” You raised your voice. “I’m not the one crying about my dad every second. It’s been years, (Y/n). Get over it.”_

_Wetness welled up and I felt my nose burn. Your face dropped. I heard the door open and slam._

_“What the hell is happening out here?”_

_You ignored Randy and I pressed my hands to my face. I didn’t want either of them to see the tears spill._

_“(Y/n), that just came out-”_

_“You know the anniversary is coming up, Stu,” I cried out, hoarsely. The death glare that I sent made you step backward. “You knew. Just fucking go.”_

_“No, I didn’t mean to…”_

_“She said to go, man.” Randy shoved your shoulder back. You glared daggers but Randy didn’t stand down for once._

_I couldn’t stop the collision of your fist with Randy’s cheek. Randy landed against the wall, barely able to recuperate so you took it as another chance to pounce. I threw myself between both of you and shoved you away with all of my might. I didn’t see through the tears but I continued shoving until your figure stood above me in Randy’s front yard._

_“GO!” I yelled. “I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU! GO HOME, STU.”_

_You were breathing heavily. Your eyes didn’t tear away from Randy’s figure until I yelled and suddenly your defeated demeanor returned. I didn’t watch you leave. I wasn’t sure if you did right away. All that mattered at that moment to me was Randy._

_I left Randy’s home sooner than later. Randy was fine. He had a minor cut on his cheek, which he could tend to himself but he was pressed over you and I’s current situation. I assured him that all was well, it never turned out this way, he managed to show up at the exact wrong time. I could tell he was still wary but my reassurance can only go so far. I walked home since I wanted to think things over and somehow found myself next to you once more._

_You stood in the middle of the playground we would spend together as kids. Staring up at the night sky, a nearby lamppost illuminated your tall figure. The bugs flew around your head but you never swatted them away. As if on cue, you turned to look at me. Tears had stained your pale but rosy cheeks._

_The sound of my footsteps gave you light. I didn’t stop until I was an inch away from you. I never spoke. Your arms reached around my body and I was engulfed in your scent. My own arms automatically wrapped around your waist. My hands were satisfied to feel your softness, happy to have the fabric of your sweater gripped by my fingernails._

_Neither of us said a word._


	7. Chapter 3.4

_Today is your birthday and I'm happier than ever. You're pretty giddy, too, but clueless. I was sent out to have breakfast with you this morning as everyone scurries to get everything ready. I need to have him back at his house by 5 pm but I'm not sure how._

_It'll be easier when you and I hang out with the rest of the group later. You won't have any idea about the surprise party. Just a normal day for us._

_Currently, you are kicking my shins under the table at the breakfast joint we're eating at. I raised an eyebrow but you twisted your head around to look around the half-empty diner._

_"So where's everyone else?" You said between bites._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, where is everyone? Where are they setting up my party?"_

_I choked. Your abnormally long arm patted my back and a strawberry landed on my plate._

_"Ew... you need to chew your food."_

_"How did you know?" I wheezed._

_You laughed, "You guys are stupid-obvious. Sneaking around all week... Whispering... I could see it a mile away."_

_"Goddamnit, Stu!" I dropped my fork and folded my arms. "I had a whole day planned to keep you from finding out and you already knew?"_

_"Hey, hey. Chillout. Nobody else knows what I know.... Besides. I have something better planned."_

_I tilted my head, "Such as?"_

_"Come on. I'll drive your car."_

_You snatched my keys and my hand, yanking me from the booth of the dinner._

_Instead of celebrating your day around Woodsboro, you now sat beside me in the driver's seat of my car yelling the lyrics of a Red Hot Chili Peppers song. The windows were rolled down and my hair flew around my face. Every so often you would grab my hand and use it as a microphone. I could barely hear my laughter over the radio static._

_The drive took about 30 minutes. The smell of salt washed over me once we parked and you ripped off your shirt._

_"Stu, what are you-"_

_"Take off your clothes."_

_"Excuse me?" I blinked._

_"I said, take off your clothes."_

_"Why in the hell-" You pressed a finger to my lips and laughed._

_"Do you know where we are?" I shook my head. "The beach!"_

_You grabbed my chin and forced my head to face the windshield. Waves crashed on a sandy beach in front of me and my mouth dropped. You chuckled once more._

_"I think this is a much better way to spend my birthday."_

_"You're absolutely right... but I don't have a bathing suit."_

_"You're wearing underwear, right?"_

_I nodded._

_"Just wear that then. No one can tell the difference." I looked down, still unsure and you groaned. "Fine. Just wear this over your underwear. It should cover everything." Your t-shirt landed on my lap and I sighed, deciding to be compliant._

_We were in and out of the water frequently. I didn't want to enter it at first but you dragged me in by force. We splashed and played. You were happier than ever. The way you looked made me swoon. Your body was soaked. It became more defined than I remember._

_You weren't the same eleven-year-old boy that I knew. You weren't a lanky twerp of a friend. You had grown taller, added muscle and you glowed. All I wanted to do was stay with you like this. Forever._

_Eventually, the water grew cold. The warm sand was inviting so I let myself sink into the terrain. You sloshed around in the water some more until your shadow loomed over me, blocking the sun._

_"You're blocking my sunlight."_

_"I got you something!" You grinned and plopped next to me._

_I sat up and felt something press against my ear._

_"What are you-"_

_"Shhh! Listen."_

_I did as I was told. A moment of silence passed and all of the sudden, I could hear waves._

_"Can you hear it?"_

_I smiled, "I can. It's the ocean." I pulled away from the object he held and snatched it. In my hands sat the most beautiful conch shell I have ever seen. "It's so pretty..."_

_"Like you."_

_"Dork," I threw the shell back at you and laid on my back._

_You followed my actions and stared at the sky. I turned to watch your face, drops of the ocean still hanging off of your cheeks and your hair. Your skin was tan and shiny. Every so often your eyes and nose would crinkle, forgetting that the sun was too bright. I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face and threw my body on top of yours. My stomach pressed against yours and your eyes clenched shut._

_"Oh!" You groaned and I laughed. "You just... knocked the breath out of me..."_

_"Sorry..." I giggled._

_"You're lucky that you're my girlfriend. Or else you'd get punched for a move like that," you said with your eyes wide._

_"Oooh, tough guy..."_

_"I will! You saw how I punched Randy!"_

_"Well... yeah... but that was mean..." I frowned. "He was defending me."_

_"I'm supposed to defend you."_

_"You can't defend me from yourself," I muttered, tracing my fingers along your face._

_"I most certainly can and I will." You said as a matter of factly. "I'm always going to protect you."_

_"Yeah, yeah, cheeselord."_

_You laughed but never answered. You stared at me as my fingers drew shapes along your face. An expression I couldn't read sat comfortably but I didn't bother asking. I smiled at you, which you happily returned._

_"Happy birthday..." I whispered in your ear._

_"Happy birthday to me..." You responded. Suddenly, you shifted your weight and flipped me to be beneath you. I yelped and laughed in surprise as you held both of my wrists down. "Now, this is a new perspective."_

_"You like the view?"_

_"Love it," you grinned. "I could stay like this forever."_

_"Oh, I know it," I lifted my eyebrows at you. "You've tested your limits. Now, as much as I'd love to see where this goes, we're going to be late for your party."_

_You dropped your head in defeat but I was able to convince you to get up. We made it just in time and you did your best to act surprised. Everyone that we knew was there, so this was bound to be a rager for the century._

_Drinks and joints were shared. Music was blasting. Everyone was having the time of their life. Everything was about you. Everything will always be about you._


	8. Chapter 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple uploads today hehe

_Halloween. The best holiday of the year. Also known as, the one night a year besides your birthday where you throw a huge party._

_Somehow, Halloween managed to land on a Saturday so everyone was using that to their advantage to throw away their lifespan. It didn’t matter that the parties started at nightfall. All that mattered was our parents were out and we were free to roam the streets anonymously._

_I’m out and about with Sidney and Tatum before the party. Sidney, although she didn’t want to come out in the first place, was dressed up as Mia Wallace from Pulp Fiction. She fit the costume well but her uncomfortable demeanor threw off the vibe of the whole look. Tatum was dressed as Buffy The Vampire Slayer, from the movie. Her costume was homemade, she even cropped the hoodie herself. She pulled it off well._

_I was dressed as Ellen Ripley since I’ve been on an Alien binge lately and supposedly, the fourth one is to come out next year. Unfortunately, her spacesuit seemed to squeeze in all the wrong places. Tatum made a point to reassure me, though. Her exact words were, “Hey, if I were a space chick I would always make sure I look busty. You look great.”_

_So, the three of us roamed Woodsboro until it was dark. Stu wanted us to get some snacks for the party, as always, so we had to stop by the convenience store. Not many people were there, we had basically the entire store to ourselves._

_“Peppermint patties or fun-size Hershey bars…” Sidney muttered._

_Tatum drew back a disgusted face, “Hershey, duh. Peppermint patties are for like… grandmothers.” She popped a lollipop back into her mouth and grabbed the large bag of chocolate._

_Sidney smiled sheepishly and moved onto the next aisle. I gave Tatum a look, which she shrugged in return, causing me to laugh._

_“So, tell me, what’s up with you and Stu?” Tatum leaned over the shopping cart that sat between us, the lollipop sticking between her grin._

_“I don’t know what you mean.”_

_“I think you do.”_

_“You guys have been kind of weird lately!” Sidney called from the other side. “Also, Ruffles or Doritos!”_

_“Ruffles,” Tatum said, not tearing her eyes away from me. “But Sid’s right. You guys are like… super weird.”_

_“Well, it’s not me.” I sighed. I turned on my heel to the drink aisle, dragging the cart with me. “It’s just him. I’m weird because he’s weird, therefore we’re currently weird right now.”_

_“I’m no couples therapist but I don’t think that’s very healthy. You two aren’t one unit.”_

_“We’ve been together for nearly two years, Tate. It’s kind of hard not to be when you see each other practically every day.”_

_Tatum grabbed two huge bottles of sprite and dropped them into the cart with a clang! Her hands landed on her hips as she sent me an unforgiving glance._

_“You two are teenagers. I think you’re taking this a little too seriously, (Y/n).”_

_Sidney came around the corner and placed the bags of chips on the rest of the food. She said nothing but I could tell she wanted to hear what I had to say._

_“I don’t know what you want from me,” I shook my head._

_“Maybe you two need a break?” Sidney squeaked. “I-I just mean that… no offense but you seem a little codependent on each other. Especially since the whole break-in a year ago…”_

_“I really don’t think it’s any of your business…” A sarcastic chuckle escaped my lips. This wasn’t the first time that I’ve heard this. Plenty of times this has come up with Randy, and I was really starting to think that maybe it was jealousy, maybe you were right. But it was outrageous coming from them. They’re not a part of the relationship._

_Sidney and Tatum dropped the subject once we reached the counter to pay. I’m glad we were able to move past it so we could enjoy the night, but… it still lingered._

_Blaring music and smoke clouded my senses as soon as we entered the house. The not-sober teenagers in the foyer saw the bags of food in our hands and let out a cheer, you were one of them._

_You pushed past the sea of teenagers, your figure already standing out amongst them while you approached with a beer in your hand. You were dressed as Jason Voorhees but the iconic hockey mask was missing from the equation._

_“Ladies! My lady…” You drawled, drunk and reeking of weed. “How wondrous for you all to join us. If you do not mind placing the snacks in the kitchen, that would be swell…” You smirked and placed a kiss on my cheek._

_“I’ll be right back,” I said in your ear and followed suit with my friends. On the way to the kitchen, we ran into Randy. He was dressed in a Chucky outfit with fake blood splattered all over his clothes and a lopsided ginger wig on his head. “Oh… my… god…” I lifted a hand to my lips._

_Randy held out his arms, “Guilty. I didn’t have any other ideas so I went with yours. You look great by the way.”_

_With my luck, Sidney and Tatum heard Randy and decided to listen in on our conversation. They both had a look on their face that I couldn’t read but I knew I would be hearing about as soon as we were alone._

_“Thanks. With our Aliens binge, you inspired me,” I twirled so he could see the full outfit, holding the grocery bags above my head. “You look wicked though. Except for the wig.”_

_Randy rolled his eyes, yanking the terrible wig off of his head. He muttered something about going to start a movie and left us to our devices in the kitchen._

_“If you and Stu go on a break, I think Randy would be a great guy to… spend time with,” Sidney smiled and unpacked the grocery bags onto the counter._

_“I was just thinking that, Sid. Is it just me or does he have total heart eyes for you,” Tatum agreed._

_“Guys, come on…” I shot them a glare. “Stu and I are fine. Randy doesn’t even like me like that.”_

_“Puh-lease, (Y/n). He’s worshipped the land you walked on ever since he found out you were equally obsessed with horror movies as he was. You two are freaks meant to be.”_

_“Yeah, you’re like the only one out of us girls who's into that sort of thing,” Sidney shrugged. “The guys eat it up.”_

_“Eat what up?” Billy’s low voice said. He approached behind Sidney, scaring Tatum and I but Sidney met him with a grin._

_“(Y/n)’s horror obsession,” Tatum smirked. “We think that’ll make her a perfect match for Randy.”_

_Billy, who was getting handsy with Sidney, paused to look at the blonde. “Randy? Why him?”_

_“I dunno, we think they’d be cute…”_

_“Nah,” Billy turned his attention back to his girlfriend. “He’s too much of a… what’s the word? … Geek. The geek doesn’t get the girl. Besides, she and Stu are happy, right?”_

_I nodded, “Yes… We are. Thank you, Billy, for being the only one on my side!”_

_“No problem… See you two later.” Billy nodded his head and left with Sidney to go dance in the living room._

_Tatum still didn’t look impressed. I could tell she wanted to theorize some more but I spoke before she could get another word in. “I need a drink. Or a doobie. Anything…” I lifted my hand to wave her off and grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol._

_I took a few shots on my own, allowing me to feel very dizzy. I entered the living room to see you in the middle of it. I squeezed past the crowd to join your side._

_“Babe… you look smokin’... Want a hit?” You handed a blunt to my eye-level and I obliged to it happily. The mix of the alcohol and the plant increased my pleasant dizziness and I leaned into you for more support._

_“You look very sexy… even though you’re a serial killer…” I sighed, pressing my head against your chest._

_“What?”_

_“You know… a killer.”_

_“I don’t think I-”_

_I gripped onto the coat you wore and looked up at your face. The hockey mask had made it back onto your head but you looked very confused._

_“Jason. I couldn’t… think of his name,” I laughed. You joined, but I couldn’t tell what you were so nervous about. “Kiss me. Can… serial killers… kiss the final girl?” I tilted my head. “That would be a great story! The… victim dating the killer… sort of… romantic…”_

_Before I could put in another word, your lips pressed against mine firmly. The mix of alcohol and weed was evident on your teeth but I knew that I tasted no different. My hands squished your cheeks the longer you stayed against me. Your large hands were wrapped tightly around my waist._

_“For you…” You muttered in my ear. “Anything I do… is for you.”_

I felt my eyebrows knit into a look of confusion. “What?” Instead of earning any sort of response, I felt your arms squeeze me tight in a hug. “You’re wasted…”

“I mean it…”

I didn’t respond, wondering why you were acting strange. I let you hold onto me tight. I should have savored that moment. Savored it before it all went to shit, just a few days later.


End file.
